Door openings are generally surrounded about their perimeters or “trimmed” with heavy framing to absorb the forces and vibrations associated with repeatedly opening and closing a door mounted within a door opening. Heavy framing is necessary to withstand the day-to-day usage of a door without producing cracks in the surrounding wall due to stress or fatigue. However, door frames are visible and can prevent construction of doors with a smooth, modern appearance with no visible framing.